An assembly play equipment for children has to be designed and fabricated with ingenuity while giving first priority to safety.
On top of this, an assembly play equipment for children should be a wonderful present by which young children newly entering this world can be induced to make maximum use of their physical potential and can be encouraged to develop their interests, satisfy their curiosity, and foster their mental abilities and spirit of challenge in a natural manner through physical activity.
In the past, various playground equipment for young child use has been invented, but none of these realized the above concepts. The reason for this was that to broaden the age range of the young children covered to enable longer years of use, the playground equipment inevitably ended up focusing on older children of four to six years of age. For young children of less than that, their guardians had to stay by them to enable safe use. Specifically, devices for preventing falls, devices for preventing entry and exit from other than predetermined locations, and other safety and protective measures gave the equipment a closed nature and imperfect feel.